First Kiss Then Tell
by HermioneRose
Summary: Not all first kisses need to be kept secret.
1. First Kiss

**Author's Note: Consider this a missing "scene" from **You And Me Together**, where Haylie tells Gabriella and Taylor that Ryan had kissed her. Plase vote in the poll for my new Zekepay/Rylie story that I'm going to do sometime this week! Happy reading, and enjoy!**

**Chapter One: First Kiss**

It wasn't her first kiss.

It was just a swift kiss on the cheek because they were both nervous.

Haylie Anderson was still smiling after the peck on the cheek as she exited the auditorium, leaving Ryan Evans in sort of a shock.

They _were _going to kiss (not on the cheek at all), but the bell cut them off before they could, and Haylie was sort of disappointed, and Ryan knew that.

Now it was going to be hard to look at him because whenever she did, all that came to her mind was that kiss.

Possibly, it was going to change the _way _she felt about him, even though some of her new found friends guessed she liked him well enough already, and Haylie denied she wasn't flirting with him at all: of course she wasn't!

She knew well enough that Sharpay Evans didn't want her near her brother, but Haylie couldn't help it that she and Ryan had every class together!

It was at that moment that Haylie was so wrapped in her thoughts that she didn't look where she was going, and slammed right into someone.

"Hey!" the person yelped, and Haylie quickly got up, blushing.

"I'm so sorry!" she stated, and the person started to laugh, revealing who they were: Gabriella Montez, Haylie's new "best" friend, and girlfriend of Wildcat basketball star, Troy Bolton.

That made Haylie blush even more as she covered her face with her hands.

"Gabriella, I'm _so _sorry!" Haylie repeated, and she helped the brunette to her feet, and was still wearing a smile.

"No worries. Just make sure Troy doesn't hear about it." Gabriella replied, and Haylie shook her head.

"What are you doing here so late?" she asked, and Gabriella nodded towards the gym.

"I was watching Troy practice." Gabriella said, and she raised an eyebrow.

"What about _you_? Why aren't you with MacKenize?"

The question made her blush again, and Haylie avoided her friend's gaze.

"MacKenize had to go home early, and I stayed because--"

"I know you, Haylie. You can tell me." Gabriella explained as she and Haylie started to walk.

"You'd laugh." Haylie pointed out, and Gabriella's smile turned into a frown.

"Of course not! I'd never do that!" Gabriella responded, shocked at Haylie's quick accustion.

Haylie nodded slowly.

"Promise you won't tell? Especially not Sharpay?" Haylie asked, and Gabriella's eyebrow rose even higher.

"I promise." Gabriella stated, stopping, and doing an "X" a cross her heart, and Haylie smiled.

"Alright. Well...um...Ryan kissed me." Haylie reported, and Gabriella giggled: quite loudly, to Haylie's horror.

"Gabriella!" Haylie protested, and Gabriella's giggles were toned down, and she grinned at the small blonde who was looking at her in shear horror.

"Haylie, really?" Gabriella asked, and Haylie nodded.

"Yeah." Haylie replied, and Gabriella's grin got bigger: if that was even possible.

"Come on, we have to tell Taylor!" Gabriella said, grabbing one of Haylie's hands.

"No! Were not going to tell Taylor!" Haylie explained.

Taylor McKessie was the other best friend of Gabriella and Haylie's.

"Why not? She'd like to know." Gabriella insisted.

"I know, but something like this would get around if alot of people knew. What if Taylor blabs, and some of the basketball team overheard? Or worst, Sharpay?" Haylie asked, and Gabriella's grin shrank into a frown.

"Taylor is not like that, Haylie. She would respect your privacy, and keep it a secret, like I am."

To show Haylie that she was saying the truth, she did the key and lock motion, and Haylie smiled yet again.

"Okay. I trust you." Haylie commented, and Gabriella grinned as they headed down to the science wing, where Taylor was working on a worksheet for Ms. Quest.

She looked up when Gabriella and Haylie entered the classroom, and she gave the two girls a smile.

"Hey guys. What's up?" she asked, and Gabriella nudged Haylie in the side.

"Ryan kissed me!" Haylie yelped, and Taylor raised an eyebrow, much like what Gabriella did.

"Really? That's great, Haylie." Taylor exclaimed, and now it was Haylie's turn to raise an eyebrow.

Didn't Taylor dislike Ryan because his sister was Sharpay, the Mountain Lion?

Taylor glanced in Haylie's direction.

"Haylie, we all considered Ryan as a little nicer than Sharpay." Taylor replied, and Haylie looked at her.

"But...everyone told me they were cocky." Haylie responded, and Gabriella and Taylor looked at each other.

"If Chad told you that, that isn't true. Sharpay may be cocky, but not Ryan." Taylor told her, and Gabriella nodded.

"Ryan just seems cocky because he hangs around with Sharpay all the time." Gabriella added, and Haylie looked at her two friends.

"So...you don't care I like Ryan?" Haylie asked them, and the two girls shook their heads.

"Of course not! You can like anyone you want, Haylie." Gabriella commented, and Haylie blinked.

"Everyone is paired up with a jock--"

Taylor looked at her.

"Incase you didn't notice, that's the cheerleaders and Gabriella. Ever since Troy and Gabriella broke the clique system, anyone can like anyone, or date someone outside their clique. And if you really like Ryan, then you shouldn't follow what everyone is doing."

Gabriella and Haylie just stared at the black-haired girl, and Taylor gave them another smile, as well as a shrug.

"Hey, I have an older sister who tells me these things." Taylor said, and Gabriella and Haylie burst out laughing, and after a while, so did Taylor.

The three friends soon calmed down, and Haylie had another concern to discuss.

"If he kissed me, then wouldn't that make our friendship a little weird? I couldn't look at him, and then have Sharpay question me as well." Haylie stated, and Taylor looked at her.

"Like I said: No one cares anymore about the clique system, and you shouldn't care about Sharpay thinks. You can like Ryan if you want." Taylor informed her, and Gabriella nodded her again, agreeing with Taylor.

"No one will look down on it like they did at your old school. Your free to like anyone now."

Haylie considered what her two friends told her:

She shouldn't care about what Sharpay thought, or what anyone thought, in that matter.

As along as she liked Ryan, that's what all that matters.

Gabriella smiled at her.

"Come on, I'll drive you home."

They exited the classroom, saying good-bye Taylor, and proceeded towards the student parking lot.

Haylie felt as if she and Gabriella were being watched, but as she turned around, she saw no one there.

Gabriella frowned as she saw what the blonde was doing.

"What's wrong?"

Haylie looked at Gabriella as they contuined to walk again.

"I thought we were watched. I guess not."

Gabriella laughed as she swung an arm around her.

"You and your scary movies!"

Haylie smiled as she let Gabriella lead her down the ramp, but she still had that feeling that someone was indeed watching them.

A certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed guy that kissed her.


	2. Memories

**Author's Note: How come that everytime I do a Troyella, it ends up being...well...corny? Haha, maybe that's why I'm sticking to Rylies and Zekepays...anyways, I'm doing first kisses and kisses that have happened, so they aren't really "first" kisses. For example, this chapter. Anyways, here's chapter two! Enjoy, and happy reading!**

**Chapter Two: Memories**

For Gabriella Montez, _her_ first kiss was given to her by Troy Bolton after they sang "Breaking Free".

For Troy Bolton, _his _first kiss happened to be with Gabriella while the sprinklers were going, and the gang was coming outside to celebrate the night after the talent show during the summer of junior year.

To say the least, they each had their own memory of what their first kiss was like, but sometimes they'd fight about each other's memory.

It was a Thursday night, and Troy was helping Gabriella study for a science test Friday, and Gabriella got on the subject of first kisses.

"When was your first kiss, Troy?" she asked, and Troy looked up from the notebook he was holding.

"I told you: it was during the summer of junior year, and the sprinklers come on..."

He looked at her, confused.

"Why?"

"I was just wondering." Gabriella stated, and Troy gave her a smile.

"Come on, Gabby. Not this again."

"Troy, face it: your first kiss wasn't with me."

"Of course it was!"

"No, it wasn't."

The sandy-haired boy sighed as he leaned back into the chair, while still holding on to the notebook.

"Any girl I kissed didn't match up to you. My dad always told me your first kiss is suppose to be with someone you truely care about." Troy explained, looking at her, and Gabriella gave him a half-smile.

"Maybe."

"Why did you say maybe? It's true!"

Gabriella looked down at the desk she was sitting at to avoid his gaze.

"While it may be true, you could be saying that about all the girls you kissed, Troy."

"I never felt a spark when I kissed those other girls."

Gabriella couldn't help but to laugh at this statement.

"Oh, so you have to _feel _something in order to kiss a girl? I never read that in any of my books."

Troy blushed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, you know what I mean. There has to be chemistery between the two." Troy pointed out.

Gabriella raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, someone must have been doing their homework!" she said playfully, and Troy grinned in her direction.

"I didn't study. I just know these things." Troy told her, and Gabriella glanced at him.

"Sure. Let's get back to studying science, alright?" she asked, but she knew Troy wouldn't let go of the subject that easily.

"No. I still want to talk about first kisses."

"Troy, the test is tomorrow! Do you want to fail?" Gabriella asked, and Troy gave her another smile.

"Maybe, maybe I don't."

"I think you do want to fail..." she explained, and Troy shook his head.

"I'm not serious about the basketball team as everyone says I am. I'm not that obsessed like Chad."

Yes, Troy liked basketball, and yes, he was the Wildcats basketball captain.

But, he wasn't that obsessed with basketball: everyone just thinks he is because of his father, Jack Bolton.

"If you don't get a C+ or higher on this test, your father will likely get mad." Gabriella commented, and Troy looked at her.

"So? That doesn't--"

"If you don't do good on this test, I won't be your tutor for math anymore."

She knew Troy and math didn't mix: once, when they were baby-sitting Lilly, they were showing her how to do alegbra, but Troy couldn't do it.

"You wouldn't dare quit on me...would you?" Troy asked, and Gabriella smiled at him.

"I could if you promise to do better on the science test tomorrow."

Troy raised an eyebrow at her, and returned her smile.

"Sounds fair."

"Good, then. It's a deal?"

She stuck out her hand for Troy to shake, but instead, he grabbed her hand, and that sent her flying towards him.

"Deal." he whispered in her ear, and just for the spite of it, kissed her on the cheek before they pulled away, and they sat up straight again.

"Ready to pay attention?" Gabriella asked, and Troy looked at her.

"Well, with you right in front of me, how can I?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes at him.

"Stop being dumb Troy."

"I'm not being dumb! I can't pay attention because your always in my way of thinking."

Gabriella grinned at his statement.

"Oh, really? Then I should move."

She started to get up, and Troy looked at her.

"You know I'm just joking!" Troy stated as she sat on the bed.

"Yes, but if you want some thinking place, I'll be here." Gabriella told him, and Troy rolled his eyes at her.

"Gabriella--"

"Troy, just study."

They studied for a few minutes, and Gabriella could feel Troy's eyes on her.

"Yes, Troy?" she asked, looking up.

"I was just wondering if you could help me with this one question..."

"You should have it in front of you, Troy. There's no reason for me to come over there. Your just going to get distracted."

"I will not get distracted." Troy stated, and Gabriella sighed as she went over to help Troy.

"What's the problem?" she asked, sitting down, and Troy smiled.

"Science is not my problem. It's you that's my problem."

Gabriella looked at Troy, and she returned his smile.

"Where did you learn that line? A Tom Cruise movie?" she asked, and Troy chuckled as he leaned in to give her a kiss on the lips.

"No...it's just a pick-up line I taught myself." he told her, and Gabriella smiled as she got up, and closed her notebook.

"It's getting late...I should be heading home." she explained, and Troy nodded, getting up as well, and joining her to walk her to the front door.

"Well, I really had a fun time." Troy reported, and Gabriella laughed.

"Troy, all you did was goof off! How are you suppose to pass tomorrow?"

Troy chuckled, and leaned down to give her another kiss on the lips.

"Your my good luck charm, that's why. I can pass the test with flying colors if you are in the room."

Gabriella slightly blushed at the compliment, and she smiled at him.

"Thanks, Troy. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. See you tomorrow, Ms. Montez."


End file.
